The Doctor and the Detective
by All4AnimeTDR
Summary: this story is about a chance meeting between the Doctor and Sherlock. I will probably write more if people like the story.
1. Chapter 1

Sherlock's POV

Sherlock huffed as he fixed his coat's collar. It smelt of rain. The detective hated the rain; it dulled his abnormally keen senses and washed away key evidence. Sherlock started to walk a little quicker.

He had decided that he should walk home from this case. It cleared his head and he hadn't wanted to listen to Watson's complaining about how Sherlock was showing off again the whole cab ride.

This case was going to be tricky, but it was nothing the great Sherlock Homes couldn't handle.

He was going over the case in his head once again. A woman had been crushed by a rectangular object with a square bottom approximately 43 inches with a height of 91 inches from the markings on her body. The tricky part was the object was no longer there.

"Gahhhh!" the detective exclaimed, getting a few weird looks from people passing by. Then he saw it.

Across the road there was a red telephone booth. 'An object that's rectangular with a square bottom.'

Sherlock ran to the other side of the road, narrowly missing being hit by a bicycle. The detective quickly got measuring tape from his coat pocket and measured the bottom of the telephone booth. He became overwhelmingly disappointed. The booth was 32 inches with a height of 80 inches, too small to be the object that had crushed the woman.

"Think Sherlock think," he muttered in a frantic tone. 'It couldn't have been a regular telephone booth that had crushed her.'

Then it hit him. There was another type of telephone booth out there.

It was called a police box.


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors Notes:**

 **I would just like to thank my readers for the amazing comments I got in my first chapter.**

 _ **This takes place a year after Rose got trapped in the other dimension, but in my story the Doctor figured out how to get her back and now there traveling together once again.**_

"Doctor?" Rose said from the floor. "That landing was bumpier than usual." The doctor looked up from the spot he was lying on. "Why yes it was. Thank you for stating the obvious Rose," he commented sarcastically.

The Tardis was smoking and flashing red. "Holy smokes!" the Doctor exclaimed. "Ha ha, very funny," Rose responded sardonically. All of a sudden the Tardis started to hum and immediately it began to disappear around them, and soon they were laying on the streets of London.

Rose got up and walked over to the Doctor. "Doctor, what just happened?" Rose barked, frustrated. "I don't know," the Doctor said worriedly. "You mean the fantastic time lord doesn't know what happened, or how to fix it. Great. Just great. Well, at least it looks like we're on earth and I think we're in London," Rose remarked, a little less irritated.

"No Rose," the Doctor countered. "I don't think we're in London. At least, not our London."

Rose looked a little confused. Then she understood. "You mean we're in another dimension. Do you think I can visit my Mom and Dad?" she asked. The Doctor wasn't paying attention to her, however, he was looking at something behind her. "Doctor, are you listening to me?" she reprimanded, brushing a stray strand of hair out of her face.

"Rose," the Doctor said, distracted, "I don't want to alarm you but I think the Tardis may have crushed someone." Rose quickly turned around and saw it: a woman in her mid fifties who looked like she had been flattened by a car. It hadn't been a car.

"Oh my god! Doctor, I thought the Tardis had a device that stops it from landing on people!" she fretted. "It does. It must have been damaged when we landed," he explained. "But I think that's the least of our worries right now. The body is drawing a crowd; we can't move it."

Rose looked at the Doctor, dumbfounded. "What do you mean 'move it'? How are we ever going to move a dead body in public!" she shouted.

She noticed that people were staring at her and the Doctor. "Now you've done it," muttered the Doctor. A man in his late seventies looked from Rose and the Doctor to the body and back.

"I'm calling the police!" the man declared.

"Run!" yelled the Doctor. He took Rose's hand and dragged her down the street.


	3. Chapter 3

HELLO! thank you for the 3 people who commented. I'm not dead I swear I've just been busy. So this is just a little one.

Rose's pov

How do I get myself into these situations I thought to myself.

I mean yes, I do travel though time and space with a 900 plus year old man and I've even seen the world end but that's beside the point. This was a first, never in all of time and space, have I actually had a hand in murder.

It all started when the doctor wanted to try out a new and improved homing device. That's where it all went wrong.

Flash back:

"Rose can you hand me that 655 degrees mungigal tool!" the doctor said from underneath the control panel. "The what?" I replied. "Uggg the one that looks like a fantasy toaster." He added. "Oh yeah I knew that." I said sarcastically. "Sure you did." He replied. He hoped out from underneath the control panel and said, "There it should be finished!" It didn't look any different. "What's finished?" I questioned. "Why my dear Rose, it's my new and improved homing device!" He replied. "Which means?" I asked. "Which means it should take us to the exact destination I put in. No more landing in random spots at random times. So who wants to get some pizza in ancient Italy?" He ask. "Sounds good to me." I stated.

End of flash back.

And now we're back to the present: running for our lives.


End file.
